Prince of hell
by Li Qin
Summary: Due to the Shinigami being busy Minato's soul is picked up by an annyoing little man with bad hair.
1. Chapter 1

He warily stared at his defeated foe from his perch upon Gamabunta. Finally the monster known as the Kyuubi had been defeated. Minato looked besides him. His son Naruto lay asleep, not realising the great burden he had just been given. 'I just hope that he's treated as the hero he truly is.' Minato thought. He could feel his strength as he struggled to roll over so he could stare at the night sky one last time.

"**Hehehe! **Your appointed time had come" Cackled a voice appearing from nowhere.

"Who… Who's there? Breathed out Minato as he tried to move his towards the direction he heard the voice. Once he had managed to turn his head he saw a strange child with bad hair fading into view right before him.

The strange boy puffed himself as he stared down on Minato "I'm the envoy of the dead. When you die you have no choice but to follow me into the next world. Yuk Yuk Yuk!" The man crowed as he laughed towards the heavens.

"Bu… uttt… I… tho…" Minato tried to continue but his voice failed him. He had thought that the Shinigami would have taken his soul. Was this strange child the true form of the Shinigami? He really hoped it wasn't, he had only just met the child and he already found his nerves being grated.

The strange man walked up to him and crouched by his side "Heh, normally I wouldn't come anywhere near this place, but you happened to summon the Shinigami when he was in the middle of an important meeting. So when he was finished he had to rush back and I got sent down here to collect your soul. Now hurry up and die, I the door to this realm's only open a limited time and I don't want to risk a buttinsky ruining my fun." Explained the child as he poked Minato in the sides sending stabbing pain throughout Minato broken body.

Minato winced as he child continued poking his side seemingly trying to get him to die faster. 'If I knew that I'd meet this person I'd never have used the jutsu in the first place.' He thought, truly meaning it.

"Arugh! This is taking too long." Complained the boy, Minato tried to smile; it was gratifying that he was making this… 'annoyance' suffer along side of him. "I'm sick of waiting, time for you to leave your body." Proclaimed the boy as his right hand reached for Minato's head, grasping it in a solid grip. The boy yanked back pulling Minato straight up into a standing position.

"Wha… what just happened?" Minato exclaimed in shock, his voice suddenly returning to him.

"Hmm, oh that. I just removed your sprit from your body. It's easy for me to do as the envoy of the dead. Yuk Yuk Yuk!" The strange boy exclaimed him as he lorded over Minato.

Suddenly a loud pop was heard. Minato eyes widen in shock as he quickly looked at where his body had been. Gamabunta had returned back to the summons realm now that Minato had died. "Naruto!" he cried in fright as he watched in horror as his son plummeted towards the ground.

"Damn it." He heard the strange child mutter under his breath. Suddenly the boy disappeared only to reappear a instant later near the ground just in time to save Naruto from his plummet to his doom.

Upon seeing his son safe and sound he left out a sigh of relief. "I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for saving my son. Thank you. Thank you." He repeated over and over once the boy came back.

"You can start thanking me by shutting up. I just didn't want to extend my stay here delivering a child." The boy snapped. "Where do you want me to leave him?" He asked as he scanned the area.

"What…? No, I want you to take him to Sarutobi so can be properly looked after." Minato exclaimed in slight horror. 'How could anyone be so callous towards an innocent baby?'

"Look, I only have a limited amount of time in this plane. I have to take you to where you gotta be and get outta here before the door back home closes!" The boy yelled at Minato. Upon seeing the look Minato was giving him he immediately took a step back. "Well… I suppose I check on him after I drop you off. And if it looks dangerous for the kid I'll look after him." Immediately Minato's face brightened up.

Minato grasped the boy's hand "Thank you!" He exclaimed 'If I ever get to see Kushina again I need to thank her for teaching me 'the look'."

"Now, before it's too late time to go." The boy stated as he grabbed Minato's hand and took off with him.

00000001

Majeh salivated as he looked over at the body of the deceased Kyuubi. He'd always like fox meat and now he got to try some super big fox special meat. He couldn't wait to roast it. "I wonder how the tails will taste?" He thought out loud. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of a baby's cry. "Damn it!"

Majeh descended to where he had placed the man's child and sure enough it was still there. Obviously the people who the man had expected to find his son had either failed to show up or they missed the boy. "And I just had to go and make that promise didn't I. Oh well, looks like you're coming with me kid." Majeh proclaimed as he scoped up the boy.

00000010

Sarutobi looked over the remains of the battle field where Minato had defeated the Kyuubi.

An Anbu Shunshin'd in front of him. "Sir we found the 4th's body but so far we have been unable to locate any child that you told us of. Also the Kyuubi's body has disappeared." The Anbu reported.

Upon hearing those words it took all of Sarutobi's will not to let his shock show on his face. He turned his back to the Anbu "Very well, it seems as if Minato's technique has completely annihilated the Kyuubi and has left no trace of it. Have 3 Anbu unit's scour the area for any survivor's and if any are found I want them reported to me immediately."

"Yes sir." And with his orders the Anbu immediately Shunshin'd away.

00000011

"Is that so?" An old man asked from behind a large wooden desk. The old man was wearing a large Wiseman hat and wire frame reading glasses.

"Yes sir. I sent the guy the guy in the Hawaiian shirt you were talking to, to the guy's office." Majeh reported to the old man as he chewed on some food.

The old man raised a gnarled finger at Majeh "What are you eating?"

"Roasted meet from a thousand year old Kyuubi's tail. YUUUMMMM!"

Immediately the old man hit Majeh over the head with a large stamp. "And you're hogging the delicacy all to yourself? You selfish little twerp!" The old man Screamed at Majeh.

"Hey, I already left a tails worth of meat for you." Majeh screamed back.

"Have you no manners? Respect your elders and hand it over" before tirade could continue a baby's cry was suddenly heard. "What the hell is that Majeh?" The old man demanded.

"Heh, well I promised the guy I picked up that if it looked like his kid was going to die I'd take care of him." Majeh quickly stammered out.

"**Idiot!** Do you realise what you did? You can't bring a living mortal to the sprit realm whenever you please. Especially not when we can't… send… wait a minute, what's that on the baby hand it over." The old man quickly demanded.

"What's so bad about bringing the kid? Besides I can leave him with a good family any way."

"The problem Majeh is that this child has the sealed form of the Kyuubi in him. This is bad, very bad. Shit I need to get in touch with Bob fast."

"What's the problem about him having a daemon sealed in him?" Majeh questioned.

"What's so bad is that the plane the kid is from only had 9 very powerful daemons. Losing one especially the strongest creates an imbalance, in which most likely daemons from other planes will rush in to fill creating further imbalance as more and more daemons enter the plane." The old man growled out.

""Eh, I'm sure they'll be fine, besides next time the door opens we can just send the kid back through the door." Majeh proclaimed as he waved off the old man's worrying.

"The thing is that the next time the door to the plane the kid is from opens that we can use will be in a hundred years time."

"Oh, shit."

"Yes, now get out of my sight I need to try and contact Bob to try and lessen the damage."

00000100

"Well then Naruto. Are you ready to return home?" The old man asked a twelve year old boy wearing an armless silt shirt which showed off his chest and a pair of silk trousers, he had long spiky blond hair and looking thoroughly bored.

"Yea, yea. I just wanna go." Naruto complained.

"Fine, the door is open, and remembers you're to wipe out all of the daemons besides any of the original great nine. Also a representative of the management of the plane will also be sent to make contact with you. Now go." The old man barked out.

00000101

Death, Minato mused, sucked. Not the normal suck of spending all of eternity changing his son's diapers or being poked in the arse by little red guys with pitch forks that old woman had warned him about. Hell even his one true fear of the after life from when he was live paled in comparison to this. At this moment he'd gladly take doing a literal mountain of paper work, hell he even personally train that freakishly scary kid with the weird eyebrows at the same time.

No of course he couldn't get away with a nice normal death. Minato had to get the one death that really, really, **really** sucked. Oh no, the Shinigami Bob (Why he was called Bob of all things Minato still couldn't figure out), decided to make him the official Luau designer, coordinator and builder.

When he first got the job he thought it would be smooth sailing. After all the Shinigami wouldn't have that much free time on his hands for parties. And he wouldn't do that many anyway. Of course immediately after he figured it would be easy Bob revealed what he looked like. 'I'd never think I see anything stranger than that Maito Gai kid. But seeing a seven foot tall well muscled man with horns growing out of his head wearing a long sleeved Hawaiian shirt with kaki pants really did top that.'

Of course when he found out just how many Luau's Bob wanted yearly, well it was simply staggering. Added to the face that none of his jutsu's actually worked in the spirit world. 'Well a few do but none of them I can actually use, what I wouldn't give for the ability to use Kage bunshin no jutsu.' He grudgingly thought as he looked at the Tiki he was carving at the moment. What was really bad about this job was that after every Luau Bob wanted more and more. Now he had him hand making all wooden objects for the Luau.

Bob, Minato reflected had to be the laziest person he had ever met. He made even Nara Shikaku look even harder worker than the weird kid in comparison. Not only that but the guy made Orochimaru look like a dyslectic brain dead three year old in terms of planning ability.

He had learned shortly after dying that the jutsu he had used on the Kyuubi had in fact been originally created by Bob for the soul purpose of acquiring good workers for himself. After all anyone strong enough to use the jutsu would know the price and would be willing to do what was needed. And by doing that Bob was able to create a work force which did all his menial tasks for him, leaving him with plenty of time to laze around and throw Luau parties.

'Jiraiya-sensei was right. Getting an awesome woman like Kushina would wreck all kinds of havoc on his Karma.' He sighed as he picked up his hammer and chisel and continued working.

'Damn I wish I had just let the Kyuubi destroy Konoha, anything is better than this.'

00000110

'Hmm, so this is what my home looks like' Naruto mused as he looked around 'looks like Dongyoung.' Naruto stretched his limbs out as he let his senses wander checking for any signs of spirit energy. 'Ah there's one, not very strong but I shouldn't complain.' And so Naruto started on his journey to destroy the evil sprits in the elemental country.

00000111

"Aniki, aniki!" A young man screamed as he raced down a worn dirt path.

"Wot is it ya lousy git!" Gobadu growled at his wimpy underling. After all, the little git wasn't even 6 foot tall.

"There's a weird kid coming here. I think he might be trouble" Replied the underling.

Gobadu grabbed the underlings lose cloth of his clothing as he lifted him a foot in the air so they could see eye to eye. "Wot, if it's just a kid they you should' a took care of it yourself."

"But, aniki I think he's a ninja." The underling whimpered.

"Really, show me this 'ere ninja boy."

00001001

Gobadu and his underling were waiting near a dirt road watching Naruto walk down the path. A large amount of their bandit gang had shown up to fight the foe. "You stoopid git! That's ders no ninja boy!" Gobadu berated. "If it was a ninja boy he would 'ave a ninja 'ead band." They watched the boy with the odd clothes walk down the path. His long silk shirt almost trailing along the ground but never reaching.

"But, look he's got that weird sword." The underling pointed to the boy. Attacked to his back was a slightly large straight sword. It was wrapped in cloth but was obviously a double edged blade.

"Blade smade. Listen up you git. Dere's only two types of dangerous peoples. Ninja people and monk people. If dey don't 'ave a ninja 'ead band their not a ninja and if dey got 'air on deir 'ead then deir not a monk. Since dat kids got neither he's prey. Now Get 'im!" Gobadu screamed as he rushed out of his hiding place his underlings following him.

Upon seeing the bandit gang rushing hum Naruto took his sword in his right hand straightening himself up. He allowed a smile to ghost his face. It looked like he'd get to properly stretch his limbs a bit before he reached the evil spirit.

00001010

Naruto whistled a little tune he had learnt when he was little. He was almost skipping. The play with the bandits had allowed him to workout a knick in his back which had been annoying him since he got here.

"Uggh, remember boyz, kids with weird swords are now also really dangerous." Naruto heard the bandit groan through the pain he was obviously feeling.

'Hmm, I wonder if I can get some grub money if I took them to the local town.' He thought as he quickly turned around and started to tie up the gang.

00001011

Yuuhi Kurenai looked over her team. After the defeat of the evil spirit that the town had contracted them to eliminate they weren't much worse for wear. "Well, it seems as that wasn't that hard. Currently were near the village Hisoka and they've put in a request for a bandit removal. If you three are feeling up to it we can go and do that, but if you want to play it safe that's fine with me."

"Are you kidding, me and Akamaru are always ready to kick some arse!" Kiba yelled with enthusiasm. More than happy to go on a second mission.

"I am prepared." Shino stated.

"I, I'm fine" Hinata whispered.

"Come on Hinata. You gotta say it louder. After all you've gotta get a good reputation to go with your ability." Kiba called to Hinata encouragingly.

"I, I'll try." Hinata whispered back.

"Any way kids, enough of the chit-chat I want to be at the town before it gets dark so time to set out." Kurenai ordered.

00001100

Kurenai walked out of the village elder's house. She was slightly disappointed to hear the news. "Well apparently we were too late to stop the bandit gang. Someone came along and took care of them and handed them to the local authorities about 2 days ago." She explained as she watched Kiba's face fall while Shino and Hinata both remained impassive.

"Then are we going back to Konoha since we have no mission to fulfill?" Shino flatly asked.

"Not quite yet. We have permission to be away from Konoha for about another week and so I thought we do a little survival training exercise. The rules are simple, we'll go to the exit of the town and when someone leaves the town today one of you will follow the person. Same with the next person to leave the town. The objective is not to be seen. After three days travel you will all head back here. I'll also keep in touch with the standard radio devices, if you leave the distance in which they can communicate then they'll beep. If they do so you're to return here immediately. Understood?" Kurenai explained. Upon seeing them all nod their heads he smiled. "Ok then, let's get ready."

00001101

Kurenai watched the path as Hinata finally left following an old lady with a bad back that was using a cane to move around. Shino had followed what had appeared to be a woodsman while Kiba had got a strange young boy wearing odd silk clothes.

Still she had to admit that the kid looked pretty good with his chest bared. 'I bet even Gai wasn't that good looking at that age. Wait what the hell am I thinking? Shit I've been around Anko **way** too much.' Shaking her head to banish the bad thoughts she had to admit that those arm bands he wore. They were quite large and seemed to be made of leather with cloth bandages wrapped around them. Even stranger was the fact the kid was wearing leather boots. Kurenai had almost never even seen those, let alone someone wearing them.

00001110

'Shit, shit, **shit!**' Kiba mentally screamed. 'So much for the easy task, why do you hate me world? I have such noble aspirations.' At first he thought he got an easy mark, but today had proven otherwise when a sleeping bear was found blocking the path.

He had thought the kid was going to bolt for it but instead he had poked the bear awake. The bear rather annoyed at being woken from its nap prepared to attack the kid. Kiba was getting ready to save the kid when he suddenly leapt at the bear faster than Kiba could see and broke the bear's neck with a single strike to the back of its neck.

Sure he could have done the same, but with no where the ease of which the kid did it. It was also when Akamaru was able to get a whiff of just how strong the kid was. 'Shit I didn't think anyone that young could be around sensei's strength. I'm so unlucky.' Kiba mentally laminated.

Suddenly the kid stopped eating his bear meat and turned his head to where Kiba was hiding. "HMMM… Do I sense a spy? Someone's not being very careful!" Naruto called out. Just because you're hiding doesn't mean I don't see you! I'm going to have to beat you for following me around!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I've been caught! Please don't do anything to me!" Kiba fervently prayed as he backed up behind a tree and tried to make himself as flat as possible.

Naruto started to clean up the campfire and pack up his things "Hmm Okay… Here's what 'm going to do: I'm going to kick my boot so far up his arse he'll be burping leather. Then I'm going to give him a haemorrhoid inducing wedgie, the likes of which has never been seen… or felt." At this point tears of horror were flowing down Kiba's face as he heard the boy describe his fate. "And once I've stretched his underwear over his neck I'll strangle whatever life is left in 'im!" Kiba let out a silent scream of horror at those words.

Naruto turned and started walking down the path towards a small village in the distance. "That's what I'm gonna do. But since I'm so busy, I'll have to do it later."

"OOHHEE! Kurenai I'm still alive. Hehehe--! Hehehe!" Kiba giggled slightly insanely as he realized he was safe. And left himself fall down to a sitting position on the branch. 'Crap I just can't let him get away. I don't wanna fail the mission. But I don't wanna be any where near that guy.' Kiba mentally argued with himself for a bit. 'Damn it, the mission needs to be finished no matter what, that what Kurenai always says. Guess I'm gotta be a lot more careful this time.' Upon his decision Kiba resumed following after the boy doing everything he could not to be detected.

00001111

He looked around. The village was slightly run down. Not that surprising from a place this remote. The lingering feeling of depression surrounding the villager was to be expected considering the strength of what he felt near by. 'Sometimes I really hate this reincarnation deal. My spiritual senses are shot to hell, no choice but to find this evil spirit the hard way.'

He started walking towards the largest building he could see, near the centre of the village.

It was in better shape than the rest of the village but not by much. Obviously the evil spirit hadn't taken up residence in the village.

Opening the door to the hose Naruto stepped inside the village elder's house.

00010000

In a large barren room sat an old man on his knees. In front of him was a small group of middle aged men. They all had faces of worry showing on their faces.

"Everyone! Please calm down. We've sent a word to the temple of fire. A high priest will arrive… soon… I hope… We just need to be patient." The old man pleaded to the other villagers.

"But elder, the sun sets soon. We'll have to offer another child to the monster!" A villager cried. "There is no time left to wait." He said pointing to a window where the sun could be seen setting.

"Ahem, Yo! Anyone home?" Naruto called as he entered the elder's home.

"Huh? Who's that?" The old man questioned.

"Hey! Look, I'm searching for an evil spirit. Can anyone here point me in its direction so I can go kill it?" Questioned Naruto as he walked into the room where the villagers were having their meeting.

Staring stupidly at the boy who had just entered the villager who and cried about the setting of the sun could only point dumbly in the direction of where the evil spirit was currently residing.

"Thanks for the info. Gotta go, there's work to be done." Naruto called back happily as he quickly left the house.

"You idiot!" The old man screamed. You just sent that young boy to his death. Quickly we must stop him before he kills him self." The old man screamed as he raced outside his house to stop the boy. Once exiting his house though he couldn't find any signs of life. The boy it seemed has disappeared.

00010001

Kiba watched from beyond the tree line. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He thought that when the kid he had asked how to avoid any dangers nearby, instead the kid was walking straight towards certain doom.

'Seriously, how hard is it not to notice the bones on the sides on the road under the bushes?' Kiba mentally screamed. As he glanced at a larger pile of bones glistening in the sun the undergrowth not fully covering them up.

Still in these situations it was safer to follow the idiot and let the daemon kill him than to risk fleeing and be found by the daemon. Harsh, sure, but you gotta make sacrifices to survive. Besides Kiba didn't really like the kid after what he had said to him.

After wandering down the path Kiba was almost ready to take his chances at running away. The stench of the dead was hammering his sensitive nose something chronic. His eyes had started watering a couple of minutes ago and it was all he could do not to keep from throwing up.

Surprisingly tho the kid had started whistling a strange tune Kiba had never heard before, it was mildly interesting.

Suddenly the boy stopped whistling and Kiba quickly checked to see if he had finally noticed the bones 'And it's about damn time to!' Kiba mentally berated the kid in his head. When he looked properly he saw that it was actually the appearance of a woman walking down the path which had caused the boy to stop whistling.

Kiba strained to hear what they were saying, who knows hopefully this woman could convince him to turn back and leave and then Kiba could get back safely.

"Oh my! You shouldn't be here child" Kiba hear the woman exclaim. While he couldn't see here very well he had to admit she had a very soft voice. It was extremely calming.

"Really? Well I came here for some business I had to do." The child explained to the woman.

"Oh no, that just won't do. You need to leave quickly. A malevolent daemon lives near here that devours the flesh of children. You must leave the area quickly!" She hurriedly explained to the child as she started to push him away.

Kiba watched in joy as the boy actually seemed to comply and turned in the direction the woman was pushing him 'Hooray, he's actually listening to reason. Looks like I'll make it out of here alive after all.' Kiba was practically jumping for joy.

"Oh really, then I guess I can leave. Besides I don't need to go any further anyway." The boy replied as he started walking back down the path.

Suddenly the woman's posture changed. She seemed to grow slightly larger and although he couldn't see that well, but Kiba swore he features became daemonic and she grew claws. He almost shouted a warning before stopping himself. After all it would just doom him the she daemon was already swinging her arm at the child's unprotected back.

Just before the daemon's claw reached the boy's back a well of light sprung from the ground enveloping the she daemon and stoping her attack. Kiba watched in amazement as the child folded his arms over his chest and looked over his shoulder at the daemon "Huhuhu…! Ms monster, you do that you're out-matched, don't you?" The boy laughed at the daemon.

He turned to face the daemon uncrossing his arms slightly waving them over the ground. While he did this arcs of lightning spread in the area of light enveloping the daemon. The boy then finished by levelling an open palm at the daemon "Terminate!" He cried. Instantly the area which had been covered in light exploded in a fury of destruction incinerating the daemon.

"Holy shit!" Kiba breathed. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. What just happened couldn't have been real. Even Kurenai couldn't destroy a daemon strong enough to take human form in a single attack, jet this kid had just done it. And with ridiculous ease from the looks of it. He couldn't help but break out into a cold sweat as he gulped at the amount of power the boy must have.

The boy kicked a large rock which had gotten in his way as he started walking down the path. "Ticks me off! Jeez! He complained. "And you… Come on out!" He called out as he walked down the path.

After hearing that Kiba started sweating bullets. 'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap.' Kiba mentally ranted. Kiba did his best to not move, hoping the boy wouldn't pursue him further. On his head he could feel Akamaru shiver slightly still cowed by the attack the boy had thrown out.

The boy looked directly at where Kiba was hiding. "Are you going to make me come after you?" He questioned. Kiba just pressed himself even tighter against the tree praying he'd go away while Akamaru whimpered in fear.

Quickly the boy's hand flashed towards the handle of a sword he had strapped behind him hanging horizontally on his waist, drawing it slightly. "W-wait! I'm… I'm coming. I'm coming out!" Kiba quickly cried as he moved onto the path. 'Damn! I'm so screwed' Kiba mentally cried.

The boy stared at Kiba "You hiding and watching me… It's really annoying, yo know!" He whispered as he drew his sword a little more. "Enough to make me want to kill you!" He finished at a yell as he fully drew his sword holding it out in front of him, the tip pointed at Kiba.

"Um… Uh…" Kiba was trying to think of a way to escape with his life, he couldn't.

"However… there is a way for you to live…" The boy spoke to Kiba, confidence and strength apparent in his voice. "I'll spare ya if you become my slave forever, and if you promise to obey my every command!" He instructed.

Kiba's eyes shot open and he screamed "**What?"**

The boy's eyes narrowed "What? You don't like my idea? Then…" He growled "**YOU CAN DIE!"** He yelled releasing an intense aura of power sweeping the dirt, leaves and rubble from the path and sending his hair in the air giving him a look which put the she daemon to shame.

Kiba nearly pissed his pants in fright, Akamaru wasn't as brave. Quickly he screamed "Okay, okay. I'll do it!"

Suddenly the boy stopped radiating the aura and turned laughing "O-ho, heehee! You're all mine!"

00010010

Sarutobi stood on top of his face on the Hokage monument overlooking all of Konoha. He sighed as he though back on what had just happened ever since the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. 'I don't know what happened to your son Minato but if I ever find him I'll do my best to make up for the many years that he's missed out on being with the people who should have been his family.' It was a promise he made every year.

Minato's child, which he had said he was going to seal the Kyuubi into, had disappeared after all was said and done. Sarutobi blamed no one but himself. If only he had been there with Minato his child wouldn't have been lost and he would have been able to grow up as the hero he was.

Instead the Body the Kyuubi and the child had vanished. Sarutobi had told everyone that Minato had used a secret jutsu to completely annihilate the Kyuubi at the cost of his life. He was glad the people had believed that. It even spread to other ninja villages making Konoha seem even stronger than it had ever been. After all who wanted to war with a village which had annihilated the great Kyuubi.

Still shortly after the destruction something truly horrible had occured. No one was sure just what the cause was but daemons had started appearing everywhere. At first it had been a few relatively weak daemons and it only took a Jounin or two to be able to destroy them, but then stronger and stronger daemons started appearing.

Until one fateful eight years ago when an extremely powerful daemon appeared in Kumogakure and managed to almost wipe them out. It took the Raikage and most Jounin in the village to be able to stop it with the Raikage using a suicide jutsu in the end. Completely annihilating Kumogakure in the process. If what the survivors had said was true it was a single daemon which did it. Only about three percent of the village survived the encounter.

What was worse was that a daemon had appeared in Konoha five years ago matching the description of the one which had destroyed Kumogakure. It had started in the Uchiha sector. Thankfully due to the intervention of Jiraiya, Itachi and himself they managed to stop the daemon. Of course the Uchiha clan had been almost wiped out. Only a handful of them remain and Itachi took grievous injury to the chest and took a year to recover. Even now his chest hurts when in the presence of daemons.

Of course many had suffered due to the problems with the daemons. None more so than Kurenai. She had watched her team butchered before her eyes by a daemon who wanted to play with her when she was seventeen. She was thankfully rescued by an Anbu group before anything serious happened, but the poor girls mind had snapped. Almost immediately after she left the hospital she was placed in.

No one was sure exactly what she did but she disappeared for three weeks. When she came back she had changed completely and in more ways than one. He looks had subtly changed. Slightly sharper eyes, her hair naturally turned red at the tips. What had really changed though was her chakra, before she was a genius at genjutsu, but after her disappearance it had changed completely.

Her chakra became rough and powerful. It was no longer suitable for subtle uses like genjutsu required. Instead she learned attack jutsu as fast as she could. What was most surprising was how effective her attacks were against the daemons. Normally they were resilient to chakra attacks, although chakra attacks were the only thing for a while that could actually hurt them.

Instead attacks preformed by her seemed to work extremely well against daemons even though they were no stronger than any other attack. It was a mystery they had still not worked out to this day. Due to this Kurenai had gained the title of second strongest in Konoha.

00010011

Kurenai was worried. Kiba was late. It was something she had hammered into her students heads as soon as possible never to be late. She had worked with Kakashi for a year and had developed an intense hatred for people who were late. Kiba would have known better. Not only that but he wasn't responding to his radio.

That meant something had happened. "Shino I'm going to need you to have your bug's track Kiba's sent. Hinata I need you to keep a careful watch for anything out there, something bad might have happened to Kiba so we need to be careful." She commanded.

Hinata was slightly pale as the worried about her team mate while Shino seem the same, but Kurenai could see his tell tale sign, the slight tensing of his left thigh showed that he was just as worried about Kiba as everyone else. Quickly they set off hoping against hope Kiba was ok.

00010100

Minato appraised his work. The Luau look perfect, while the carvings could have been done better they were still pretty good. 'Now to get outta here before any one shows up' He thought as he prepared to leave.

"Yoho! So lucky!" A voice cried out from behind him.

Minato froze as he heard the voice. 'Oh shit, oh shit! Oh please not him!' He frantically prayed to any who'd listen as he turned around. No such luck, right behind Minato was the one person he hoped he never run into again.

There standing in front of him was Ikkaku Maderame, with his ever present friend Yumichika Ayasegawa beside him. "Originally I thought standing guard was too troublesome, so I left early… And here's Minato right in front of me!" He laughed as he prepared start his Tsuki-Tsuki dance. "Lucky! Today is my lucky day!" Ikkaku sang as he pointed his katana at Minato "As for you, you are very unlucky!"

Minato started to sweat as he racked his brain for an excuse. Unfortunately Bob had decided that there was nothing for him to organize for the Luau today and had said he was free for the next 2 days to rest. 'I'd never thought I wish for more work.'

"Tsu! Tsu! Tsu, tsu, tsui!" Sang Ikkaku as he danced around on the tips of his toes. "Tsu, tsu, tsui, tsuih!" He sang as he balanced on the balls of one foot stretching his other foot out behind him and stretching his arms out in front of him holding his katana parallel with his shoulders. "Tsu, tsu, tsui, tsuih!" He continued singing as he mirrored his last positioned. "Tsuih, tsuih, tsuih, tsuih, **tsuih!**" He cried out as he slammed his katana on the ground and then using his right arm on the katana cart wheeled over the katana. He finished by landing on both feet shouting "Tsu… ih!" in tandem with the landing of each foot.

He finished with both feet two should widths apart facing away from him with his legs bent to the point that his thighs were almost horizontal. He had both arms extended in front of him with his hands open palms towards Minato holding his katana with his thumbs. "**Ta… …Da**!" He cried out as his bald head reflected an immense amount of light at Minato nearly blinding him.

"…" Minato just stared at Ikkaku. He could never do anything after seeing the Tsuki-Tsuki dance of Ikkaku's. It freaked him out almost as much as his nightmare of an entire population of Maito Gai's. He involuntary shuddered at the image.

"What are you still doing there? I've done the Tsuki-Tsuki dance, now it's time to drink! Move it before the others get here and get all the good sake!" Ikkaku shouted at Minato pointing his katana at the area in which Minato placed the high quality sake.

'How the hell Ikkaku can sniff out the highest quality sake from a kilometre away I'll never know.' Minato mused as he let himself get dragged by Ikkaku. 'Great now I'm going to wake up with at least a maddening hangover in the morning.

It wasn't that Minato was a light weight when it came to drinking, far from it. Back when he was alive he was the drinking champion of Konoha. He could even recall the one night before he made Hokage where he challenged Jiraiya to a drinking contest, and when he drunk Jiraiya under the table he challenged Tsunade. After Tsunade passed out he even challenged Orochimaru. After drinking Orochimaru under the table he earned Orochimaru's hate.

After that it became a joke that Orochimaru was the light weight of the Sannin as he could only finish five and a half bottles while Tsunade and Jiraiya both drank seven. He'd honestly never seen Orochimaru look as pissed as he did on the day after the challenge.

Still even with his impressive ability to drink 24 bottles of sake before passing out it was nothing when the average drinker drunk his body weight in sake before passing out. He just hoped that what happened last time this happened didn't happen again.

00010101

Kiba stared ahead as he and the boy, Naruto he had learned was his name, made their way to Konoha. Kiba had managed to convince him that they should head for a larger village. The fact that Kiba said he could organize better food and such in Konoha helped his argument. Not that he told Naruto just what type of village Konoha was.

He'd hoped that they'd meet up with Kurenai on the way to Konoha but she must've gotten sick of waiting for him. Still he wondered exactly what she was doing. It'd been five days since Naruto had killed the daemon. He had used what he called a Pegasus land mine. Kiba wasn't too sure exactly what he did but it was damn effective, he doubted that even Kurenai could take a direct hit from that.

Still it had been a bit of an annoying trip. For some reason Naruto would want to go in the opposite direction to Konoha, saying something about his job being back that way. It took Kiba a bit to convince him each time to turn around and go the right way.

One thing that had helped Kiba's arguments was that he had learnt that Naruto was meant to meet someone. He'd said he didn't know who this person was or where he'd find the person. So Kiba used the fact that he'd likely find the person in Konoha as a lot of people had started to come to Konoha after the daemons started showing. Their reputation as being the strongest village attracted a lot of different people as well as most of the refugees from the now destroyed Kumogakure.

Still it was time to break camp. Now he just had t pray to any deity that was listening that Naruto didn't want any 'entertainment'.

00010110

Kurenai was beyond pissed. She had been tracking Kiba for the last five day. First she found out he went into the den of a daemon. 'He should seriously know better than that.' She mentally grumbled.

She learned from the villagers that a boy matching the description of the one Kiba was following had asked where the daemon was and disappeared. Later on apparently a priest from the temple of fire had arrived to destroy a daemon, but someone had beaten them to it.

They had followed Kiba's sent to where the daemon had been destroyed. After seeing it Kurenai was scared shitless for her student. After all anything that left a crater like the one on the road was well beyond what any genin especially one of Kiba's level could handle.

Of course tracking him at that point was a nightmare and it took Shino nearly an entire day to be able to find Kiba's chakra sent with the unknown's chakra sent completely covering the area. Still they had managed to find it. And they had followed it for the past four days in which Kurenai had steadily gotten more and more pissed.

First she found he had gone back to the village she said to meet up at and instead of staying there and waiting for her he had up and left, heading straight for Konoha. Then there's all the evidence he left on his way to Konoha. She had taught him better than this.

She had prepared for the worst when they started approaching Kiba. She hoped that he hadn't been captured by a daemon like she had. While she had blocked out the memories she still knew that it was the worst experience she had ever had. She had never been able to look at meat after the experience. Although at the same time she found herself craving meat, which really disturbed her as she knew the reactions were both from something else but both were linked.

And the finally reason for her anger was the fact that they had finally caught up to him and she could see him sitting on a log in a clearing in front of a fire cooking some food. She was ready to break every bone in the little shits body for doing what he had just done. Nobody made Yuuhi Kurenai worry that much while they were sitting in front of a campfire cooking dinner.

Stepping into the clearing Kurenai called out in the sternest and hardest voice she could manage. "What the hell are you doing Kiba?" While giving Kiba a look which she had used to make Kakashi promise to be on time with missions involving her.

Kurenai had believed she was prepared for any of Kiba's reactions. She personally believed he'd break down once realising he was screwed. But what had happened had shocked her stupid.

Kiba had rushed at her, far faster than what he should have been capable of and clung to her leg as if his life depended on it. "Wha…? Um, Kiba what's going on?" She managed to stammer out as she felt her leg being crushed by Kiba's vice like grip.

"Oh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I'm so glad your here." He raced out, tears streaking down his face. "He calls me at all hours of the night and makes me do all sorts of menial and degrading tasks… He makes me and Akamaru dance and sing, and I'm going out of my mind!" Kiba bawled out.

Kurenai could only stare stupidly at Kiba, Hinata's jaw was touching the ground in shock, and she had never thought the proud Kiba would act like that. Shino's glasses had slipped off his face in shock, his eyes wide in surprise.

At that moment in time the boy Kiba had followed came out into the clearing looking pissed yelling. "Kiba you little [beep! You son of a [beeping [beep [beep [beep! I'm going to tear off your [beep and shove them right up your [beep [beep [beep [beep and then [beep [beep [beep [beep [beep on your [beep [beep [beep [beep with [beep [beep [beep in the [beep [beep and [beep [beep [beep [beep on your [beep [beep so then you'll have to [beep sideways[Beep!" After his tirade the boy noticed Kurenai and her student's and raised a hand to wave at them. "Hmm, hi there." He spoke.

"Kurenai-sensei I'm going to take a nap now." Kiba squeaked out as he passed out in fear. Kurenai noticed a small wet patch forming in his pants as she quickly moved away from him.

She quickly checked her other students and noticed that both of them had been scared to the point that their brains had also shut down due to the boy's threat. 'Great, now I'm alone with the one kid who could make Ibiki fall to his knees and scream "I'm not worthy!"' Kurenai mentally laminated.

00010111

Naruto craned his neck as he checked out the gates of Konoha. 'Heh, if it wasn't for my time as an envoy to the dead I'd actually be impressed. These gates are pretty big. I wonder why they need to be that big in the first place." He thought as he tried to work out just how high the gates.

Upon hearing a muffled noise Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Kiba seemingly holding in a cry for joy as he stared at the gates. 'He's probably thinking that someone in there is going to bail him out.' Naruto let out a low chuckle watching as the dog boy seemed to flinch at the sound.

He had to admit that after Pooch had woken up last night from his little shock it had been hilarious watching the mutt try to convince his teacher to try and negate the contract Kiba had made. 'The idiot couldn't tell just how pissed the woman really was. What a moron.' Naruto mentally laughed. Just picturing the mutt's face from last night was too much for Naruto to hold in and he let out a loud, maniacal laugh.

Upon hearing the laugh Kiba immediately jumped back away from Naruto. Positioning himself so he could quickly escapes as he stared at Naruto horror evident in his eyes. Kurenai took a small step away from the clearly insane child as she eyed him warily, while Hinata and Shino both took a very large step away from the scary kid while preparing in case something happened.

Quickly halting his laughter Naruto briskly walked through the gates of Konoha. Upon stepping through the gates he noticed that none of the others had entered. Looking back he saw all three of them still standing outside of the gates watching him with looks varying from curiosity to straight out horror. "Hey Pooch are you hungry? Let's go eat." Naruto called out over his shoulder.

Once hearing the question Kiba was broken from his horror. "Ugh… well… I'd like to eat with you, I really would. But you see… I… have… to… report to… my clan head. Yeah that's it. I gotta report what's happened to my clan head." Kiba laughed out as he scratched the back of his head. "Any way I best be off. Don't wanna keep my clan head waiting after all." The proclaimed as he raced off past Naruto quickly disappearing among Konoha's streets.

"I too must report to my clan head." Shino flatly stated as he slowly and purposefully walked in the same direction that Kiba had left.

"I… well… I… I should be going." Hinata stammered out as quickly rushed past Naruto.

"Hmm… seems like you're popular at the moment." Kurenai laughed.

"Whatever. Can you just point me in the direction of the nearest restaurant?" Naruto grumbled.

Kurenai pointed her finger in a direction. "Thanks then." Naruto called as he turned in the direction she pointed.

"You do have money right?" Kurenai asked. Upon seeing him nod she moved to face the tower. "Well I actually have to make a report. When I'm done you better still be in Konoha and haven't caused any trouble. If you have… well let's just say well find out how hard it is to preform a circumcision with a rusty blunt Kunai." Kurenai cheerfully let out with a sweet smile gracing her face.

Once Kurenai finished her threat Naruto immediately clasped his hands in front of his face, his eyes welled as he stared at Kurenai with tears welling in his eyes "No, no! Oh dear, no! I don't want my body defiled by some freaky shota-con! Somebody save me!" Naruto cried. Kurenai quickly stepped back and worriedly scanned for anyone. Upon seeing no one she shunshin'd away as fast as she could manage.

Once Kurenai had left Naruto turned around and wiped his tears away and continued walking in the direction she had pointed and started whistling a tune. 'I wonder what the food here is like. I'd always heard Dongyoung had some interesting food.' Naruto mused as he unknowingly headed straight for Ichiraku Ramen.

00011000

"I see, so it seems you have an interesting trip. This boy you met up with then what would you rate his abilities at then?" Sarutobi asked Kurenai as he puffed away at his pipe, savouring the rich flavour of the tobacco.

"Well Hokage-sama from what I managed to ascertain about the daemon which the boy, Naruto destroyed. As well as the amount of chakra I was able to feel from him I would place his abilities at upper Chuunin, he might be able to just push it to specialist Jounin but it would be a pretty big stretch. While he has a seemingly enormous spiritual power his physical power is fairly low. As a result I would imagine he could preform a few high level jutsu's before he exhausts himself." Kurenai listed of.

"Hmm, very well. Where is the Naruto at the moment? I would like to speak with him. And if possible could you also bring the rest of your team with you." Sarutobi asked as he took a long drag on his pipe.

"As of right now Naruto is eating. I pointed him in the direction of the cheaper food stalls. It shouldn't be too hard to track him down. As for the rest of my team I could find them in moments." Kurenai stated.

"Very well, please collect them if you may." With a wave Sarutobi dismissed Kurenai. Sensing that she had left the room Sarutobi turned to face the window. 'Is it really you Naruto? Or is it just the hope of a foolish old man?' Sarutobi mused as he puffed away on his pipe.

00011001

Naruto slurped down another bath of ramen noodles as he quickly finished off another bowl. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone pack away ramen like you kid." Teuchi laughed as he watched Naruto drink the remaining broth from the bowl.

"Heh, well I've never had food like this before. It's very good. Almost as good as someone I used to know." Naruto laughed back. "Give me another!"

"Sure thing kid. By the way, would the person who cooks better than me be any one I know? That way I know who my rival is." Teuchi asked as he prepared another bowl of ramen.

"Well no one you would know. I met her a life time ago." Naruto commented as he stared off into space as he thought about the person.

"Heh, don't worry kid at your age a lifetime is nothing really. I'm sure you'll meet someone just as special as her. After all you got the rest of your life ahead of you." Teuchi advised as he poured the finished ramen into Naruto's bowl.

Naruto turned from his daze to look Teuchi dead in the eye "No, she really was a once in a life time person." He stated seriously. "Anyway enough of this. This ramen is really good. It's just a shame you don't have any good meat." Naruto laughed.

"Oi! What do you mean by no high quality meat? The stuff I use is some of the best in Fire country. If you can find any better meat than this and bring a good supply of it I'll give you free ramen for a month." Teuchi exclaimed with mock hurt.

"What? Only a month for getting good meat? What a rip off!" Naruto exclaimed, obviously faking being hurt by Teuchi's comments.

"Hah! If I gave you any more than a month I'd bet I'd go out of business with the amount you've eaten." Teuchi laughed.

"Oh, well I guess you're right there." Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Heh, any way, what brings you to Konoha kid?" Teuchi asked.

"Well a guy I'm traveling with said this was a good place to meet with people. I've got someone coming to meet me, but I don't know where so I figured this would be a good spot to start." Naruto explained as he started eating his latest bowl of ramen at a more leisurely pace than the last few.

"Well I guess this would be a good place to start. Do you have any idea if where the person is from?" Teuchi asked. Upon seeing Naruto shake his head in the negative he sighed. "Well that's no good. If you want to meet someone you should know where to meet them. Kids these days, you have no planning skills do you?" Teuchi complained.

"Hey, normally I'd know where to go, but the person organizing the meeting didn't do a very good job. I figured if I went to places where lots of people met I probably find him." Naruto exclaimed.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Still there are better places than Konoha to find people. After all while Konoha might be one of the safer areas we don't get much influx of people. Right now I'd say the best bet would be to head for the Elemental tournament that's being planned in the next two weeks." Teuchi explained as he checked Naruto's eating habits and decided he didn't need to make any more ramen for the kid.

"Elemental tournament? What's that?" Naruto asked as he finished the last of his bowl of ramen and put it on the counter with the chopsticks signaling he was indeed finished.

"You're not from around here are you kid?" Teuchi asked, once seeing the positive nod he went on "The Elemental tournament is a tournament set up by the Daimyo's of the five major countries. It's to help promote togetherness, or so they say. The real reason though is to show off a group's current power. What happens is that any well known group, such as Konoha with out ninja can nominate up to eight people. Although no ones ever nominated eight. To participate in the tournament. No known groups such as small monasteries or most daemon hunting circles are allowed one nominee. All nominee's must be sixteen years or younger. And they compete in a knockout tournament to decide the victor. The winner receives certain prizes which the daimyo's decide before hand. Of course the real prize is that the show cases that the nominee's group currently has the strongest student's and will be a good place to hire mercenaries from in the future. So it's how groups advertise. As a result groups will only send their strongest as well as there being entrance exams to make sure that the entrants will give a good fight." Teuchi explained.

"Hmm I see. So lots of people come to see the tournament then?"

"Yes, an immense amount of people go to see the tournament. If you're trying to find someone and their trying to find you the tournament is your best bet." Teuchi proclaimed with a smile.

Suddenly Kurenai appeared in a large puff of smoke. "Hmm, well it's good to see you listened to my advice and stayed in Konoha Naruto." She commented as she eyed off the large stack of empty ramen bowls next to Naruto. 'My god it's almost as big as he is. How the hell did he eat so much?' She mentally wondered.

"So I guess I'm wanted for something then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes the Hokage wishes to see you. So I'd like you to come right away." She all but ordered. Seeing Naruto comply and move off the stool he saw sitting on she allowed herself a ghost of a smile. "Anyway let's go!" She exclaimed as she turned around and started walking. Her faint smile growing as she noticed Naruto following her lazily. Suddenly realising something Kurenai quickly stopped. "Wait how did you pay for all that ramen?" She asked.

"Eh I have my ways." Naruto cheerfully replied. Kurenai bit back a scathing remark worried that he'd make her look like a pervert again. She really didn't want him making her look like what she did before with so many people around.

00011010

"So, you're Naruto then are you young lad." Sarutobi stated solemnly. Inwardly he was doing quadruple back flips for joy. 'Finally I've found Minato's kid. Now all I have to do is find someone from Konoha to help him ease into life here and it'll all be set.' He mentally cheered.

"Ahh, Hokage-sama?" Kiba inquired shyly.

"Yes Kiba?" Sarutobi replied as he mentally tried to think of someone he could use to bring Naruto into Konoha. 'I know Anko's free right now, but she might come on too strong for the lad. He's only thirteen right now, then again if he's started puberty she might be perfect for him.' He mentally mused.

"Well you see, I sorta made an arrangement with Naruto about being with him and it's…" Kiba started.

'**Yes. Score!**' Sarutobi mentally cheered as he tuned out the rest of what Kiba was saying as he mentally worked out how he could use this to his advantage.

"…and well I was wondering if I could have it annulled." Kiba finished.

'Shit, no that won't do.' Sarutobi thought. "Well Kiba, I'm afraid I can't do that. You made the arrangement so it's only proper that you follow through with it. Besides it's not so bad. You can work it in with your normal things. Besides I'm sure Naruto could use a good person from Konoha to help him sort things out and maybe find a place to live." Sarutobi cheerfully explained. "Now I think we should move on to the next part of business. Would you mind going with Kiba and his team to the Elemental tournament Naruto?"

"Not really. I was thinking of going there myself." He replied.

"Excellent." Sarutobi replied as he clasped his hands in front of himself. Then you can join the group heading out for the tournament in two days. Kurenai I trust you can make arrangements for when I arrive in a week." Sarutobi asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama." She replied sharply.

"Very well. You all are dismissed." Sarutobi spoke as he turned away from them.


	2. Warriors gather

00000001

Naruto yawned as he walked out of the gates. It turned out that Kurenai wasn't fond of tardiness and had decided to make sure he'd be on time by sending Shino to wake him up. He'd first sent the kid off with out problems. But then after a few minutes the kid tried again. He'd have to give the kid credit, having a swam of bugs buzzing around you made an excellent wakeup call. How the fuck the kid managed that Naruto had no idea, and he doubted he really wanted to know either.

Stepping out into the clearing they had designated that the teams would be meeting before they made their journey to the tournament he scanned the area. Only two teams had shown up so far. On his right was the first team, which was of course Kurenai's. And from what he had learnt in the past two days Kiba had apparently been selected to participate in the tournament. 'If that's the standard of what to expect in the tournament then I might not bother.'

The second team belonged to a chain smoker by the name of Asuma. A lazy kid who had made something called Chuunin recently was chosen to be the entrant of that team. Next to the boy was a bargearse eating a bag of chips while some blond girl who seemed to be complaining to Asuma.

Looking back at the door the third team approaches. Naruto **stared**, there could be no way those two were natural. While he had figured from what he had learnt about the team and their teacher, a Maito Gai, he knew they were supposed to be fairly weird. 'But still this is way too much! Have they on common sense what so ever?' He mentally screamed.

The other two in the team were seemingly normal. A boy with long hair and bandages on his arms and a girl in clothes which suited the mainland. They both upon seeing him distanced themselves from the two weirdoes' in an attempt to seem more normal. Naruto didn't blame them. From what he had found out about the team there were two participants for the tournament, an incredibly rare occurrence among the villages apparently. Both of the boys in the team had been selected.

Now they were just missing the final team of the group before they could head off. From what he had learned it was lead by a man who was known for being eternally late. Although from what he had learned about Kurenai was that lateness was one of the things which seriously pissed her off so he wasn't too sure what was going to happen here.

00000010

Minato groaned as he woke up. 'Sometimes I really hate those guys.' He mentally grumbled as he felt that the ANBU demolition corps in his head had apparently run out of explosion notes for the moment as his headache subsided.

Sensing movement Minato look down, suppressing a groan he noticed that he had apparently slept with a blond woman with breasts that probably give Tsunade a run for her money. Still at least it wasn't as bad as last time he had drunk with those guys. He managed to suppress a shudder at he remembered that weird short woman with the short brown hair.

He had spent most of the day running from her while she screamed about who he had defiled her purity and ruined her chance with her 'Yoruichi-sama'. Times like that are when he most missed his Hiraishin.

He had developed it especially for times like that after he had been to a party and needed to not be seen. A good side effect of the Hiraishin was that since he often teleported to the tag he had placed in his office, complete with a change of clothes and mouth wash. He had been hailed as the hardest working Hokage in the Leaf's history as he'd always be at his desk after a large party.

Noticing that she had grown a bit restless in his musings and had moved so that she was wrapped around him, her breasts tightly pressed against his chest he allowed him to smile. After learning that his Kushina had gone through the normal process of death and had lost her memories he had decided to move on. While he had loved Kushina after a couple of years he had been able to return to his old life style for parties.

One thing it should be noted was that Minato's nickname 'Konoha's yellow flash' did not originally come from his jutsu the Hiraishin. The origin was in fact due to what would happen whenever he went to a party. He was named 'Konoha's yellow flash' because at any party he had attended before he got together with Kushina all the host, and most of the other party goers would see of Minato was a flash of spiky yellow hair before he had gone with a female (Often the hosts sister/daughter, if they were around Minato's age) to one of the guest rooms of the house for some ardent adventures.

Of course it should be noted that he didn't always meet up with a female. In those cases he would always embarrass and humble any person who thought of themselves as a good drinker by drinking them and everyone else under the table at the party.

Due to his reputation the day he had married Kushina it had been declared a public holiday over the entire elemental country. While the official reason was due to a peace treaty between Konoha and Uzumaki, which was cemented with the marriage between Minato and Kushina. The true reason was that everyone was happy that they didn't have to worry about their sisters/daughters meeting Minato, or being embarrassed by him as he drunk them under the table. The holiday is still celebrated to this day.

Upon feeling another presence behind him Minato turned around to see who it was and froze. It was the crazy woman from last time. Luckily she was still asleep so he had time to plan a way to get the hell outta there before she woke up. Of course she chose that moment to stir as she mumbled out "Minato-sama" cutely.

Letting out a sigh of relief upon noticing she had woken up he allowed himself to relax as he started to think about just what she meant when she had mumbled out his name. After all last time she had mumbled out Yoruichi's name. While he was thinking Soi Fong chose that time to wake up. As she took note of Minato, who had frozen again he looked at him "I missed you Minato-sama" Soi Fong purred.

00000011

'Finally.' Naruto thought as Kakashi's team made their way into the clearing. He had been waiting for half an hour and had had enough. He watch as Kurenai marched right up to kakashi and grabbed him by the ear and led him off somewhere. After a couple of minutes she purposefully walked back with Kakashi following with a slight limp. He looked rather spooked as well.

Once Kurenai had joined up with the group again and Kakashi limped back to his team Naruto walked over to the group as they prepared to leave. As he walked back to the group he looked over Kakashi's team. The first was an odd girl with pink hair, while he had seen a couple of people like that he always found it rather odd. The next was who he figured was the participant from the team, Sasuke. Apparently he was some super skilled clan of ninjas and was expected to do the best of Konoha's group. Finally there was the last person. He had been told that it was a boy, he wasn't really sure tho. Haku was wearing a yukata with an under shirt which covered up his neck making it difficult to identify his gender. His long flowing hair really didn't help either.

"Kurenai-sensei, Zabuza-sama sends his best regards and also says hello" Haku intoned to Kurenai in a pleasant voice with a smile on his face.

"Ah, thanks. Umm… tell him I said hi next time you see him. I guess." Kurenai stammered back. Haku just smiled slightly wider as he turned to talk with his team mates.

Haku he had learned had come to Konoha a few years ago with what had been known as a missing nin by the name of Zabuza. Apparently they were ninjas who had defaulted for various reason. Normally they were hunted indiscriminately by all villages, but since the daemons started attacking they had been welcomed to any village they wanted. 'In times of need…' Naruto mused.

He fell in behind the group as they started making their way towards the Elemental tournament grounds. Apparently it was a 3 day walk.

00000100

On the second day of travel Naruto was getting annoyed. After the first couple of hours of travel they had picked up a couple of watchers and at first he had figured that one of the teachers would deal with the watchers, but it was apparent that they weren't going to. 'Looks like I have to do everything myself.' Naruto grumbled as he walked up to Kiba. "Come here Pooch I wanna talk to you about something." Naruto ordered.

Quickly sending a pleading look to his team mates Kiba prayed someone would save him. He'd already lost all of his pride when Naruto had told him to preform a romantic dance with Akamaru last night for entertainment. So he had no idea just how the daemon would torture him now. Resigning himself to his fate he followed Naruto to the trees.

Upon seeing Naruto and Kiba leave Kakashi shot a look to Kurenai who nodded in response. Tapping Sasuke on the shoulder and motioning for him to quietly follow him the stealthily jumped into the treetops following Naruto and Kiba.

00000101

"So, what do you want Naruto?" Kiba asked slightly trembling and praying it wouldn't be too bad.

"Shut up Pooch!" Naruto commanded as he turned directly away from the clearing. "Whoever been following us for the last day better come out now. You're really pissing me off!" Naruto yelled out.

Up in the trees Kakashi stared at the kid. He had thought he was going to plan something with Kiba not pick a fight with the ninjas tailing them. Quickly glancing at Sasuke and seeing he had the Sharingan activated Kakashi prepared to save the kids from getting killed as he spotted the two ninjas dashing out from deeper in the forest at Naruto.

"That's one" The ninja on the left laughed. As two ninja wearing gas masks with large mechanical claws on opposite arms with a chain connecting the two appeared behind Naruto with a chain trailing behind them closing in on Naruto.

Just as Kakashi was about to jump in to save Naruto he noticed that the kid had started smiling and that the ground the ninjas were on had started glowing and hesitated slightly. "Fools." Naruto whispered as the ground suddenly erupted in an explosion throwing the ninja straight backwards passing their chain and colliding with the trees. He watched in surprise as Naruto walked up to them taking a rope from his pack. Once he reached them he punched each of them hard in the gut and started to tie them up. Kakashi quickly sent Sasuke back to the group as he moved down to the kids to tell them go back as well so he could deal with the ninjas.

00000110

Kakashi stared at Naruto. Blood was dripping from his fist as he towered over the two ninjas who were tied up. He was glad he had sent Sasuke and Kiba away. He was having problems watching this. Neither of the boys would have handled this.

Naruto stared down at the ninja on the left "Now… my question." He started as he moved to the ninja. "Who sent you?" Naruto cried as he delivered a vicious punch to the ninja blood splattering from the force of the punch.

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed as he cocked his arm in preparation for another punch. The ninja who he had been punching had fallen over his mask had been removed showing that his face was completely swollen and was streaked with a mixture of tears and blood. "He's **fainted!** Oh, well… I'll just have to pound on you then!" Naruto exclaimed as he had his right hand on his chin in a 'thinkers pose' as he turned to the other ninja.

The second of the daemon brothers looked at Naruto who simply grinned evilly in response. Quickly bowing his head repeatedly he cried out "Please… please, don't hit us any more. We really don't know anything!" He screamed "You have to believe me!" He pleaded.

"…" Naruto looked off to the distance positioning his head so that the shadows masked his face. "All right… maybe I **will!**" He proclaimed.

The remaining daemon stared at Naruto tears streaming down his face; a smile of relief broke his face in two. "Th-thank you so much!" He cried.

Suddenly Naruto started laughing towards the heavens as he raised both hands towards the daemon brother giving him the finger from both of them. "**Just kidding!**" He laughed as he started savagely beating on the daemon brother.

00000111

Kakashi slowly walked up to Naruto. 'This has gone on way too long.' He thought as he approached the kid. "As far as I can see, these two ninjas really **don't** know who commissioned them to follow us."

Naruto slightly turned his head to see Kakashi. Then turned back as he left out a small breath. "I **know** Kakashi."

"Then… then why did you continue hitting…?" He stammered out. He had seen some pretty bad violence but to see someone as young as this kid was mildly disturbing. He was only as old as his own precious students. He really didn't want to imagine Sakura doing something like this.

Naruto turned his body to look at Kakashi, a shit-eating grin threatened to split his face in two. "Because it's **fun!**" He laughed.

'OK that does it. Now I know I'm going to have nightmares about this. As if I hadn't had enough mental trauma already' Kakashi mentally lamented.

Naruto turned back to the knocked out daemon brother as he started shaking his fist at them. "And you bunglers…" He started "come after me again and I'll kill you for real!" He screamed.

00001000

Later that day all of the students were sitting around a camp fire waiting for their meal. Naruto reflected that Kurenai had been fairly pissed at the delay to their trip and had tried to grill Kakashi for information but he had told her he'd explain later. While she had seemed fairly miffed she accepted it.

Dinner had been running smoothly until the weird, Rock Lee had made a comment about how his rival was lucky to have the only team with two girls. At that point the team looked slightly uncomfortable and his weird teacher had come and taken Lee for a chat, which led to the current situation.

"What! Sakura's a **guy!**" Lee cried out.

Upon hearing that Sakura went ramrod straight and started to sweat. "Wait… guy's. He's wrong I'm not a guy. Besides have you ever heard of a guy with pink hair?" She stammered out. Seeing them relax slightly she sighed in relief.

Naruto turned towards her "You know I remember Majeh telling me about a guy he met that had pink hair. Apparently the guy also cross dressed as a girl as well. Used steamed buns for breasts as well. The guy's real name was Mitarai Tokichiro, but he called 'herself' Akari." Naruto intoned as he grinned as Sakura.

Upon seeing the suspicious looks sent her way Sakura started stammering again "Wha… wait. I'm really a girl. You've known me for years. I'm really a girl. Honest!"

Shino adjusted his glasses as gave Sakura a once over and then did the same to Haku and back to Sakura. "Visual evidence does not support the fact that you are the female member of your team Haruno." He stated flatly.

Sakura could only stare in shock.

00001001

"**Wow!**" Kiba breathed out as he stared at the gates to the Elemental battle grounds. While they were far from the size of the gates of Konoha the gates to the Elemental battle grounds had a presence that Konoha's gates lacked. Kiba stared at the entrance in awe taking in the pristine white stone walls surrounding the doors with the immense pillars supporting the roof that extended over the entrance way. "So this is the Elemental battle grounds… pillar of the martial arts of the Elemental country."

"It's magnificent" Sakura exclaimed in awe. Speaking for the first time since the incident with Lee. She had been constantly pestered by Kiba to "prove" that she was indeed female. Needless to say Kiba had not gone through unscathed as Sakura, Ino and Tenten had all expresses their displeasure at his perverted antics.

"You're such a country bumpkin…!" Naruto yawned as he looked around the place. Something felt slightly off about the place, but since his senses were dulled he couldn't make it out properly. 'Still it looks like this tournament might be more interesting that I first thought.' He noted.

"Maa, maa. Kiba's reaction isn't that surprising. The Elemental battle ground is a symbol of the strength of the Elemental countries and is the only place in all of the countries that hasn't suffered any significant damage from a daemon attack. While there have been attempts they've all been swiftly repelled." Kakashi explained as he motioned for the group to begin walking through the doors.

Slowly the group followed Kakashi through the group with Kakashi's team in the lead. Sasuke looked over the ground on which they would soon be fighting. Currently it was bare and none of the rings had been prepared. He snorted as continued on finding nothing of value to observe.

Team Asuma followed next with Shikamaru taking stock of the layout of the buildings as he muttered "Troublesome." Under his breath.

Team Gai followed next with Neji falling behind Lee. He hadn't forgiven Lee for making a comment the other day about how he was often mistaken for a girl. Apparently Lee had been trying to cheer Sakura up. What had followed was Neji trying to strangle Lee for about half an hour while Lee fled for his life. Gai positioned himself near Neji just in case he did decide that he wanted to kill Lee again.

Team Kurenai was the last group to enter with Naruto walking near Kiba. "There's a horde of humans." Naruto sighed as he looked around while scratching his ear. He wasn't exactly fond of large crowds.

"Of course you fool. It's because this is a major even for the elemental country. It's where every village and daemon hunting group come to prove their worth." Ino exasperated as she sternly looked at Naruto not believing just how stupid some people could be. 'If he's like that I can't see how he can even think of entering this tournament. I bet he gets his arse handed to him in the first round.'

"Don't mind her. She's always like that" Tenten commented as she shot a glare at Ino. 'Can't she try to leave a good impression for once?' She wondered. "Also just entering through the gates is a source of pride of and group. After all for every entrant that they have in the tournament signifies the amount of potential the group has." She explained.

"That's true! It looks as if many powerful groups have brought along strong entrants this year." Haku commented as they reached the registry area.

Naruto scanned the area and folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head so that his hair slightly covered his face shadowing it so that he appeared almost daemonic. "Powerful groups? All I see is a gathering of empty cans. Compared to them, **I'm** extremely – Eh…?" At that point Naruto noticed that the group had continued on without him ignoring what he had just said.

"They're taking registration over here." Kurenai explained as she pointed over at a section of the area.

"Well then let's go." Asuma dryly commented as he lit a cigarette.

"Hey don't ignore me! You'll see the truth soon!" Naruto yelled at the group as he shock his fist at them.

00001010

"Okay, next contestant." Called an old man from behind a desk with a scroll and brush in front of him. Kiba stepped up to the desk. Quickly he asked "Name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba of Konoha." He replied and stepped back once he saw his name being written in the scroll.

"And my name is **Rock Lee** Konoha's Proud Green Beast!" He finished in his "nice guy" pose in front of the man.

"Excellent my student. With this introduction you're sure to go great in the tournament" Gai cheered as he did a "nice guy" pose to Lee.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee started, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at Gai.

"Lee!" Gai continued tears also forming in his eyes.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried as he rushed at Gai.

"Lee!" Gai cried as he went down on one knee embracing Lee in a hug, a sunset background suddenly appeared behind them.

Naruto just stared at the two. "Every time I think I've seen it all **something **comes and proves me wrong. I **really** wish that would stop happening." He growled out disgustedly.

Ino turned to Tenten "My respect for you just shot up a few notches."

The old man at the registry desk was also starring stupidly at the two his brush shaking slightly in his hands and he wrote down Lee's name.

Ino walked up to Naruto "Naruto aren't you going to compete?" She questioned him shyly.

"Let me see…" He wondered as he looked around at the people gathered there.

"Come on! Hmm? You're very strong, Naruto! I would love to see your powerful skills!" She purred as she got closer to Naruto. Sakura was giving her a disgusted look from behind Naruto.

Grinning madly Naruto laughed. Bwa ha ha! You're pretty smart, Ino! Maybe I **will** give it a go!"

Ino just smiled slightly 'Guy's are so easy to manipulate.' She thought in victory.

The old man wiped some sweat from his brow. "Finally they're gone." He sighed in relief.

"I want to register." Naruto stated calmly as he walked up to the registry.

"Name?" The man asked hesitantly hoping he wouldn't get another weirdo like last time.

"Naruto."

"Then if you please… go stand over there for a simple test. Your group will start in half an hour" The man said as he pointed over at a gathering of people.

"Test?" cried out the gathered genin.

00001011

As the group approached the area shown by the old man they saw another person standing on a small platform reading from a scroll to a large group of entrants. "All right if you look to your right…" The man started as he pointed to large granite slabs. "You will have three seconds to penetrate the slabs with your bare hands, in order to qualify for the competition!"

Naruto and the others approached the Granite slabs. There were a total of three. Each slab was about the height and width of an adult and six inches thick. In front each of them was an entrant. The Entrant would strike the slab and a judge would check the mark they left on the slab and call out weather they passed or failed. After the entrant had left the slab would be replaced.

"Hmm, looks like this test might be a bit difficult. Normally I'd be fairly easy to break through the slab with a strong ninjutsu technique. But it seems like most techniques will take too long to prepare, and you need to hit the slab." Kakashi commented as he watched a group of participants strike the slab. Unfortunately while they all left an indent in the granite none of the indents impressed the judges enough to pass them.

"If only I'd known, I would have practice the technique sis taught me." Kiba moaned as he watched the group walk of rubbing their hands in pain.

"Humph, looks like all the useless dregs are being removed from this test." Neji remarked as he watched the last batch of loser's walk of. 'Looks like I won't have to put down any rejects in this tournament.' He thought happily.

"That's not very nice Neji. I'm sure all of those people were burning with the fiery passion of **youth!**" Lee replied as he brought his fist to bear as fire danced in his eyes. 'Thank you Gai-sensei for teaching me the super granite smashing mega punch!' He thought proudly as he watched the slabs get replaced.

Naruto watched in amusement as three new entrants stepped up to the new slabs. The first was a blond girl about fifteen years old stepped up to the first slab. Strapped to her back was a large black object that looked like a box. The girl made a couple of quick hand seals before delivering a normal straight punch at the slab. Just before the punch connected a miniature cyclone formed around her punch and struck the granite slab slightly ahead of her fist, quickly drilling through the slab before her fist connected. The judge looked over the damage to the slab "Pass!" He called out.

"What! Why'd she pass? She didn't even hit the slab!" Sakura yelled. There was no way that was fair.

"Settle down Sakura. It's perfectly legal to use a ninjutsu as long as it's part of the actual strike." Kakashi commented in a bored tone. 'Looks like I need to go over looking underneath the underneath again.' He wearily sighed.

The person next to the girl was a slightly younger around fourteen in a black body suit that had something about the same size as him wrapped in bandages over his shoulder. The first thing he did was make a flicking motion at the slab. Then he positioned himself to strike the slab and delivered a hard punch. While his right fist stuck out at the slab he quickly moved his left hand back. Once his fist struck it left an impression about three inches deep. "Pass!" yelled the judge.

"Hmm, looks like that boy might be a bit of trouble. He was willing to break his fist just to enter the tournament. Still it seems as if he has a good pain threshold." Asuma commented as he watched the boy walk off and meet up with the girl.

The third entrant was a boy about twelve years old. He had spiky red hair and carried a large gourd made of sand on his back. He simply walked up to his granite slab and placed his hand on it. Almost instantly a section of the slab blew back from the slab. Not waiting for the judges call the boy walked to the two other entrants and the three walked off together. "…Pass!" The judge called out finally breaking out of his stupor as he noticed that the boy had already left.

"Umm… Kakashi? Do you know just what the last kid did to the slab?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Not really, I'd say you should watch out of all three of those kids Sasuke." He commented as his single eye followed the children as they walked off.

"Pass!" The judge cried. The group turned back to see a tall boy wearing a yukata with silver hair walking away from a slab. The slab had a circular hole in it.

"Hmm… looks like we missed seeing something important." Kakashi commented offhand. "Any way looks like it's our turn. Lee, Neji and Sasuke you can go first."

Neji was the first to walk up to the slab. He stood in front of the slab for a couple of seconds before lashing out with a fast palm strike. "Pass!" called the judge upon seeing the three inch deep palm print Neji left.

Lee had gotten into a stance with his first cocked back. With a yell he shot forwards striking the slab and having his fist go through the slab up to his elbow. "Pa… pass…" Stuttered the judge wide eyed staring at lee.

"Ugh… Gai-sensei! I'm stuck!" Lee called out realising he couldn't move his arm as he tried furiously to move his arm.

As Gai went to help remove Lee from the stone slab, a chirping sound resonated throughout the area. Sasuke was standing in front of his slab his hand cackling with blue lighting as he rammed in into the slab, obliterating the granite slab. "Pa… pa… pass!" cried the judge as he stared at Sasuke.

"Humph!" Sasuke snorted as he walked back to the group. So far this had been a waste of his time.

Kakashi sighed as he watched Sasuke walk back to the group shaking his head as he looked at the remains of the stone slab. 'I really need to teach that boy some restraint.' "Well that went well" Kakashi called out cheerfully "Next up Kiba and Shikamaru, Naruto's I'm afraid you're in the next group."

Shikamaru stepped up to the slab deep in thought. He quickly struck the slab but left no real mark. "Fail!" the judge called as he walked back to the group.

"Hmm… looks like I'll need to work on you're strength later Shikamaru." Asuma commented.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mutter in reply.

Kiba struck the slab with all of his might. When he removed his fist for inspection it showed he left a shallow mark in the slab. "Fa…" The judge started as a chunk of granite crumbled away from the slab "… pass…" the judge finished lamely.

"Yuk-yuk! What luck!" Naruto laughed as he clutched his sides in laughter.

"Shut up! I meant to do that!" Kiba yelled back. "Besides I'd like to see you do better!" He challenged.

Naruto smiled as walked up to the slab. "All right watch carefully." He commented as he placed a hand on the slab. "This is child's play… and you call it a **test?**" Naruto closed his fist crushing the granite like it was paper.

"What…?" Called the judge in surprise as he watch the boy crush a large section of the slab.

"Hey judge-guy is this enough?" Questioned Naruto as he let the granite he ripped from the slab fall to the ground, no piece was bigger than a pebble.

"…Yes…yes, it's more than enough!" The judge exclaimed in shock. "You passed!"

"Bwha ha ha ha! Of course!" Naruto laughed loudly as he placed his hands on his hips and laughed at the sky.

"That boy… he's really **powerful!** At his age how is it possible?" Kurenai breathed. That sort of strength that Tsunade would have yet this boy displayed it casually.

"His **fingers?** He crumbled the granite with his **fingers**…" Lee was shocked; he doubted that even using the gates he'd have that amount of strength. Just what sort of training did this Naruto do? He'd have to find out and do it him self. If he couldn't he'd run five thousand laps around the building.

00001100

He adjusted his cowl as he walked down the crowded streets of the staging grounds of the elemental tournament. He suppressed a laughed as he looked across the hopeful faces of the people walking across the street knowing themselves to be safe in the streets of the staging grounds.

He would take great pleasure in showing these people just how false this knowledge truly was. How he longed to just simply reach out his hand and snap the neck of the nearest fool. It would be oh so easy and feel oh so good.

But he refrained from ding so. He wasn't here to kill, he was here to discover. He wanted to know just what he would be slaughtering in a short time. He wanted to know what he should kill first to make his masters happy, which would in turn seal any boons he would receive for his service.

So far all he had seen was to normal ignorant masses of the human scum. He often wondered why they weren't like him. Why didn't they turn to the daemons? It would mean they would cease being cattle. It didn't matter anyway. Now due to their ignorance he had more victims.

It would be so easy to just reach and grab one of the humans by the skull and crush it like a piece of over ripe fruit. He could just imagine the screams such and action would create as the humans would create a stampede to flee from him.

He knew that many more would die from the press of so many bodies and others which tripped would be trampled underfoot to a paste. It would be glorious.

He restrained his hand from doing such an act. In his revive he had almost acted upon his thoughts. That wouldn't be good. His masters wanted the invasion to be a surprise and he wouldn't let on something was going on by indulging in some minor entertainment.

As he shock himself out of his revive he noticed a different group. They didn't emit a feeling of hope and excitement, instead they felt strong and deadly. Obviously these were competitors.

Moving to get a better look at the group the man's face broke out into a grin. One of them was here. This was perfect. All he had to do was being this one to his masters and he was sure to get a wonderful boon from them.

Adjusting his cowl again he turn around and headed for the exit. He would be glad to be removed from the stench of the humans.

00001101

Minato sighed as he walked from the room he had 'rested' in. Soon he would have to start cleaning up so he could prepare for the next Luau out. 'Still it had been a nice break.' he mused as he closed the door behind him.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he stiffened up in dread. He was sure he knew who it was. Sure enough behind him was Ikkaku grinning stupidly. He knew he was going to regret this but, "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Bob wants you." He replied simply, knowing full well that whenever Bob wanted something it was never simple. "Oh and Soi Fong was looking for you. I'd be careful if I was you. She might try to castrate you again."

Just at that moment the door behind Minato and out walked Soi Fong regally. She turned to Minato and bowed formally. "It was a pleasure meeting you again." She intoned formally.

Smiling warmly Minato returned the bow. "The pleasure was all mine." He replied kindly.

"And mine." Yawned Matsumoto as she lazily walked out of the room behind Soi Fong. She gave Minato a quick wave as she the bounce off calling for her 'taicho-chan'. Soi Fong quickly follow suit at a more relaxed pace making sure to maintain her dignity.

Ikkaku could only stare stupidly at Minato gaping like a fish out of water. Slowly he brought himself out of his stupor while Minato waited patiently.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" He asked bemusedly when it seemed as if Ikkaku had most of his cognitive functions back.

"How?" Whispered Ikkaku only just finding his voice.

"You'd be surprised as how far a smile can get you." He laughed as he walked off himself leaving Ikkaku to contemplate the meaning of his words.

00001110

Sarutobi sighed as he walked through the gates of Konoha, his carriage that would take him to the Elemental tournament was waiting for him a short distance away.

He paused as he looked back at Konoha as he let a smile grace his face as he watched a the people which had come to send him off. It was these people who made him sure that sooner or later they would break the daemon threat and would be able to live a peaceful life.

As he started to enter the carriage he felt his mind wander to the child called Naruto. Was it really Naruto for just some doppelgänger come to play havoc with his senses. He dismissed the second option almost as soon as he thought of it.

He came with Kurenai's team after all. She would have sniffed out any sort of daemon and there wouldn't be any human who would use such a wasteful method to get to him with the current situation.

Still just what has happened to the boy? He seemed different from what he would expect a twelve year old boy would be. He had been far too controlled not to have undergone extensive training. Yet he was relaxed as well. It seemed impossible that any child as old as Naruto was could have training which would leave him with that sort of result.

Hopefully it was simply his old mind playing tricks on him, he doubted it though. One thing he had learned in his past which had been heavily reinforced the last ten years was that what you think is and isn't possible doesn't always ring true.

Signalling to the driver to start moving he looked out the window. Staring carefully at the trees he saw Yamato leaping through the trees. He would have to have a word with him later about being more discreet. He shouldn't be seen at all on this assignment.

Turning to look out the other side he checked to see if he could find traces of Itachi. Unfortunately he couldn't find anything. He had taken it as a sort of game recently to try and find faults in Itachi lately. Fortunately the boy had become more relaxed in recent years.

He suspected that with the major losses his clan suffered, including the loss of it's head, that a large portion of the pressure that Itachi had been under has disappeared, leaving him to grow more as a person.

Now if his little brother would relax and forget about his revenge then he could be sure the Uchiha's would return stronger than ever.

00001111

Kakashi walked through the doorway of a bar he and the other Jounin had designated as their meeting place. It reeked of alcohol, sweat and other such substances. It had been chosen purely for the fact that no one would want to enter unless they had to.

The bar was crowded, hardly surprising considering the amount of attraction the Elemental tournament attracted. Navigating through a throng of people Kakashi made it to the table Asuma was currently seated at. Surrounded on all sides it was impossible to hear anything nor to see outside the bar.

Pulling up a chair Kakashi sat down and took a sip of the Sake Asuma had prepared for the meeting. "Not bad considering where we are." He started, his voice barely more than a whisper completely drowned out b the noise in the bar.

"It's a lot better than list time we came here. It seems as if business has been good here." Asuma replied in the same whisper of a voice.

As the two of them waited eventually both Gai and Kurenai also joined them. As they chatted amicably in the same whisper.

"Well now that were all here we can start business." Kurenai started as she scanned the area in front of her. When she found nothing she continued. "What exactly happened the other day with the two chuunin that were following us?"

Sigh softly Kakashi stared at Kurenai. "You might not believe this, but the boy too them both out in seconds. They managed to attack him from behind and just before I could interfere he somehow created a jutsu which made the ground behind him, which was were the chuunin were at that time, explode." He sighed as he rubbed his temples. "After that he tied the two up and started to beat on them asking why they were following us."

"And?" Questioned Gai, full seriousness.

"Someone had payed them to follow us, but they didn't know who. Of course Naruto didn't stop the beating, if I didn't step in he might have beat them to death. I asked him just why he was continuing with it and he said 'Because it's fun'." Kakashi finished worriedly.

"That's a bit worrying." Spoke Asuma paling slightly. "Do you think he blood crazy?" He left the question hanging, they all knew what needed to be done if the answer was a yes.

"I'm not sure, but we need to keep our eyes on him. We have enough problems without adding a genius with excessive blood lust." Kakashi intoned as he took a sip from his drink.

"Gai, just how strong do you think the boy is, physically, at any rate." Kurenai asked as she turned to check the surroundings again.

"The strength he displayed today, it's not something a child his age should be able to achieve. I'm not sure how he managed it, but as for strength I couldn't do the same thing that easily until I had the second gate open. So I would guess he is as strong as myself with the third or forth gate open." Gai finished seriously, a hard look in his eye as he stared at Kurenai.

"That's, that's... That's insane." Breathed Kurenai. "This child is seeming more and more unbelievable. Just how did he get all of this strength?" Just what had Kiba found? She wondered.

"The question is Kurenai." Started Asuma as he lit a cigarette and too a long drag from it. "Is why is he here and what is he going to do with this strength."

"I think that's enough for now." Finished Kakashi, intoning the end of the discussion. "We should wait for the Hokage before we make any decisions. He seems to have an interest in the boy after all." 'And I have an idea what it might be as well.'

The group continued talking for a while until slowly each of them left. Asuma was the last to leave as he stared up at the night sky he wondered just what the boy meant. Well he would find out soon. He just hoped that when they did it wasn't too late.

00010000

"So what exactly do you want of me Bob?" Minato called as he walked into the office of the Shinigami. The room itself was massive and made Minato even today feel insignificant. It's massively high ceiling and towering pillars dwarfed him. Rich tapestries decorated the pillars of long gone heroes.

A large red carpet led Minato from the door to the desk at which Bob sat. Somehow rather than seeming small and insignificant he seemed even larger and more powerful at his desk. As if he had grown in size.

"Good to see you then, Minato." He spoke in his booming voice, seemingly from everywhere at once as if reverberated around the chamber. "I have a special task for you to preform."

Minato stood waiting. It was a game Bob would play every now and then. If Minato replied in any way Bob would use it as an excuse to pile more work onto him.

After a few minutes of waiting Bob seemed to grow bored and so he continued. "Recently the missing 'person' has returned to this world."

Upon hearing those words Minato's eye's brightened, he knew it had been his son which had disappeared those years ago. Maybe his assignment would be to help him learn about what had happened in the world!

"Due to his recent arrival certain things need to be prepared and so I need you to take a certain person down to meet up with the traveller." Bob continued bemusedly as Minato drooped at not being able to meet his son. "So you think you'll be fine?" he asked. Though Minato knew it wasn't a request.

"Sure." He sighed dejectedly.

Upon hearing Minato's consent Bob motioned for someone to come in. As the person entered Minato could only cry. "You!" Upon seeing Minato's reaction the new comer could only smile a very toothy grin

00010001

She stood on her perch watching as people manoeuvred through the streets trying to avoid being crushed by the ever present horde of humans. Others protected small avenues of space as they tried to hawk their wares.

The stench of the place made her noxious. As sweat and bodily fluids mixed together to create a truly putrid aura for her senses. And yet through all of it the people didn't seem to mind. She could see smile of happiness and hope grace the faces of almost everyone here.

She was always impressed by the just how well humans could cope. Just to get her they probably had to risk their lives in venturing outside their homes where they were safe from wandering daemons. And yet she hadn't heard one complaint yet.

Still it had been enough time spent admiring the humans. She was here for a reason. All she had to do was find her target and she could continue on with it. She hoped that he had entered the tournament else she might be wasting her time here.

She knew if he was there she would fight him. He would most likely be the one who would give her a run for her money. After all she doubted that there would be many humans that could give her a good match.

Moving from her spot she headed towards the tournament staging grounds. Maybe the target was getting a good look at where it would be fighting. As she leapt off towards her next hunting grounds she hoped would meet a challenge in the tournament.

After all it would be a waste of her time if she found her target couldn't even give her a good fight. And she doubted she would have been given the task if the target wasn't up to the challenge.

00010010

Kiba inhaled deep of the morning air as he stepped outside the rooms that had been assigned to the Konoha nin's. Today was a looking to be a good day. Naruto had been given a different area to sleep as he wasn't a Konoha nin, which meant that he wasn't around Kiba.

Until today Kiba never realised just how beautiful the sky really was. Nor had he noticed how the birds sounded. Nothing could ruin his mood. Nothing.

"Kiba you stupid mutt, breakfast is ready!" Ino shouted from inside.

Kiba was still smiling stupidly as he walked back inside to eat his breakfast knowing he wouldn't have to put on a display to entertain anyone, nor would he have to wait on someone. He could just eat in peace. 'Today truly is great.'

00010011

As he walked through the cave he felt himself relax. He could still smell the lingering stench of humanity from his recent trip, but it was now muted by the miasma wafting from deeper in the cave. He inhaled deep as he breathed deep of the soothing smells the caved offered.

The smell was wondrous, and indescribable. It had been created from incenses wrought of human flesh and bone as well as other daemonic substance he had yet to learn about. It lingered throughout out the cave giving it a welcoming feeling. As he moved deeper into the cave the coppery tang of blood lace with the smell of fear help enhance the wondrous smell.

He was truly glad to be back home.

The caves them selves were massive, seemingly to spread in every direction. Light was almost instantly swallowed up. Water dripped in the background at odd intervals.

As he walked deeper into the cave he came upon a large set of oak doors that were easily the size of a small house. At the centre of the two were a pair of handles wrought of bone and covered in flesh. A razor blade of bone protruding from each handle seemed to emit an eerie glow.

Without hesitating the man walked up to the door and gripped both handles in a tight grip allowing the bone blades to bite deep into his palms as he pulled open the door. It gave way instantly, moving as if it weighed nothing.

Behind the door was a sine deep blue mist. The man left a small smile grace his face as he steeped into the mist. Seemingly being swallowed rather than walking into it.

The man now found himself walking down a corridor. The silence was stifling. Even his own breathing was muted. As he walked down the corridor he came across a small plain wooden door with out any features of any kind. He knocked on it thrice as it slowly swung open. It was time to meet his masters.

00010100

Kiba stared at Kurenai. He wasn't quite sure he had just heard her right. "Did you just say you'd train me to be able to match Naruto in time for the tournament?" His voice was shaking as he spoke.

Kurenai nodded in consent. Kiba immediately jumped for joy on hence seeing this motion. Finally he could be free to do as he wished.

Kurenai didn't bother to explain that the training was going to be harsh. Kiba already knew. "The fist part will be to last five minutes with out me making any physical contact with you Kiba. Each and every five minutes starts immediately after I touch you. This will only stop when I say it stops." Kurenai rolled up her sleeves as she spoke as he looked hard at Kiba.

"And it starts now!" With that she rushed at him delivering a hard palm strike to his abdomen knocking the wind from him. Immediately she follow that up with a swift kick to his chest and sent him flying back into a tree.

Coughing Kiba pushed himself up and he jumped from the spot just in time to see Kurenai kick through the tree. It seemed as if the next few days were going to suck.

00010101

Temari smiled to herself as she walked down the streets of the market area. She had been able to vent her pent up frustration on Kankurou because of his stupidity. As a result she had a slight spring in her step as she checked the local markets for anything she liked.

As she made her way to a near by restaurant she noticed a small commotion brewing. It seemed as if one of the groups were already trying to eliminate participants before the tournament started.

Three large men, obviously only just eligible for the tournament, or they had come as part of another group and still wanted to help their group place well. "Watch where where you're going you little shit!" She heard the lead one yell as he leaned over the youth darkly.

"What! You bumped into me you dumb oaf!" The boy cried back as he move his face so that it was right in the leaders face. Temari resisted the urge to face palm. It was obvious the boy was out matched, each of the group were almost twice his height and width.

She wondered if he had a death wish. Either that of he had such a massive ego and he thought he could actually beat these men. 'Should I just sit here a watch or should I help him?' Making her decision she made here move.

"I wouldn't try anything too hasty if I were you." She called out casually as she unslung her fan and placed it beside her, as she stared hard at the three men.

"Oh really and why should I be concerned with what a little bitch like you thinks?" The leader of the group sneered at her.

Stealing her self, she managed to refrain from maiming the man on the spot right then and there, it was close though. Instead she waited for one of them to notice her forehead protector.

It didn't take too long. One of the other two suddenly went stiff as all colour drained from his face. Quickly he grabbed the leader of the group as he whispered in his ear and pointed to Temari. Suddenly realising his position the leader of the group paled as he started sweating himself.

"I... I think I'll let this pass, just this once." He stammered out as he and the other two quickly turned and left.

She turned to the boy so he could thank her, after all it was the only proper thing to do after she rescued him.

Besides he most likely an entrant in the competition. It was never a bad idea to try and establish friendly ties with any of the new groups that sprung up which could produce someone strong enough to qualify.

Instead of receiving praise like she expected Temari met with air. As she quickly looked to find the boy she save she saw him already walking off down the street.

Quickly rushing after him Temari grabbed him on the shoulder. "You should thank people who save you." She admonished him.

"Why?" replied the boy lazily, already seeming like he was ready to leave.

"Because it's the right thing to do when someone saves you from a beating!" She replied angrily. The boys flippant attitude getting to her slightly. Taking a deep breath she calmed her self down.

"Oh... fine then. Thanks for the help against those losers, even though I could'a taken on a hundred of them." He yawned tiredly as Temari gaped at the size of his bloated ego.

It figures that he would have an ego. He was probably from some backwater village and had been fortunate to have been picked for training and shown himself to be a prodigy. Still it was possible to knock out his ego before the tournament. He might just properly thank her for that. Besides it would be fun to see his face when his ego is crushed.

Just at that time the boy's stomach made itself know as it released a growl. Not even slightly embarrassed at the noise of his stomach he to turned to her. "Do you know any good restaurants around here? I was going to eat in the one back there, but I don't feel like using that place today.'

Suppressing a smirk she looked down at the boy. "Well I guess if you want you can come back with me. I was just buying some food for my brothers to cook for dinner. I could probably cook for one more if you want." She replied as started to walk away motioning for him to follow.

00010110

Kankurou lifted his head as he saw his sister enter his room. Removing his attention from his bandaged hand he looked up as he cocked his eyebrow at her in askance.

"I just wanted to say I'm going to start dinner, it should be ready in about twenty "minutes." He calmly informed him as her eye moved over to his bandaged hand. "How is it?" She finished worriedly. She had berated him for doing some "insanely stupid" as she put it, but he wouldn't let himself be the only one in the group not pass the preliminaries if he could help it.

"Medic nin said it should be fine in a week as long as I see him every day for more treatments. Stupid test, just how is breaking a rock supposed to tell if were good fighters?" He finished angrily as he gently rubbed his mending wrist.

"Who knows, anyway I ran into another competitor today and thought I could try and establish good relations with him. So I brought him here for dinner." She had the decency to look slightly abashed at Kankurou's ludicrous stare at those words. "He's got a massive ego problem. I thought I could introduce him to Gaara and sort it out." She finished quickly.

"Ahh. You're gonna have to wait a bit then. He taking a nap right now, he should be up for dinner though knowing him." He replied casually as he waved Temari off.

"Fine then." She sighed "Remember dinner in twenty else I'll give the kid your food." She replied as she silently shut the door behind her as she walked to the kitchen.

"Kid? That figures, she knows I hate brats." He grumbled to himself as he started to re bandage his hand.

00010111

Sarutobi breathed deeply as he arrived at the gates of the elemental countries tournament. He always enjoyed coming here. It allowed him to know for a fact that there was still hope in the world. That the daemons were still unable to break the spirit of the humans and that sooner or later they would push the daemons back.

Adjusting his hood the Hokage walked through the busy streets of the tournament grounds. His cloak and hood protecting his identity as he skilfully weaved through the mass of people in the streets.

He always made sure whenever he came to one of the tournaments to travel through the streets. It allowed him to feel the hope and laughter in the air. The smell of food, perfume and other such smells that were enjoyable to the human senses filled him with glee.

Still he couldn't linger here for long, he had came for a reason after all. Swiftly making his way towards the main entrance Sarutobi took one last glance of the streets before departing from them for the main building looming over the streets.

00010000

Hence entering the main building for the tournament Sarutobi found himself led to the main waiting room by a shortish man with broad shoulders, obviously the man a good fighter from his looks. The man told him that none of the dynamo's were currently available to see him. As they were all currently busy organizing the tournament.

He was led to the waiting room as the man turned to him. "I'm sorry for the delay Hokage." He profusely apologized as he went to the door. "I must tell you that we have a new arrival to the tournament who wishes to see you." He finished.

Cocking his head in askance he gave the man the motion to continue as he wonder just who this person was. He had to be important or else he wouldn't have been even mentioned. Still he wouldn't have to wait long to find out who it was.

Noticing the signal to continue the man did so as he prepared to open the large door to the waiting room. "The one who wishes to see you is the new Otokage. He said he was very interested in meeting you." He finished as he opened the door.

Sarutobi could only stare in shock at the person on the other side of the door wearing Kage robes and smiling that smile at him. "Why hello, Sarutobi-sensei. It's such a pleasure to see you again." He started in a smooth tone only he could do.

00010001


End file.
